Dein Lächeln
by Janina86
Summary: Wie viele Lächeln braucht es, bis man sich an jemanden verliert? Sie wartet ab und zählt- GinnyDraco


Ginny/Draco

PG  
JaninaD (at) gmx.de

Dein Lächeln

Ginny hatte schon immer etwas für Zahlen übrig. Nicht so wie Hermione, die ihre Zahlen lang und kompliziert wollte, die Stunden damit verbringen konnte, eine Gleichung zu lösen. Nein- Ginny mag es simpel, einfach Zahlen, hintereinander in der richtigen Reihenfolge aufgereiht. Sie liebte es, Dinge zu zählen und je älter sie wurde, je mehr Zahlen sie kannte, um so ausgeprägter wurde der Drang zu dieser Beschäftigung. Sie zählt 225 Punkte auf ihrer Bettdecke, 27 Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase im Februar, 52 im Juni. Sie zählt 47 ‚Ähm' in einem vierzig Sekunden langen Monolog von Percy, 101 gemeinsam beendete Sätze von Fred und George an einem Tag.

Am meisten fasziniert es sie, Dinge zu zählen mit der Gewissheit, nie eine beständige Zahl zu finden, mit der Gewissheit, ewig daran zählen zu können. Jedes Schuljahr sucht sie sich etwas neues, fängt mit etwas simplen an wie mit dem Schlagen der Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum und geht dann im nächsten Jahr über zu der Anzahl von Blicken, mit denen Harry sie bedenkt. Im dritten Jahr sind es seine Worte, gerichtet an sie, doch dann verliert sie- mitten in einem Gespräch mit Harry- plötzlich die Lust am Zählen, ohne Vorwarnung, ohne Grund.

Und erst als sie in ihrem 5. Jahr, nach zwei Jahren ohne eine einzige Ziffernreihenfolge in ihrem Kopf, ohne Interesse daran, wie viele Sommersprossen sich auf ihrer Nase tummeln, wie oft Harry sie ansah, wieder in die Schule kommt und in der Großen Halle sitzt, überkommt es sie wieder.

Sie wirft einen Blick zu dem Tisch der Slytherins hinüber und in diesem Moment blickt Draco hoch, unbewusst und lächelt Goyle, ihm schräg gegenüber an.

Eins.

...

Es ist anders als bei Harry. Sie war besessen von Harry, damals, deswegen waren ihr seine Blicke, seine Worte so wichtig gewesen, deswegen hatte sie es gezählt und jede Nummer wie einen Schatz aufbewahrt. Draco interessiert sie nicht, nur sein Mund und auch nur, wenn er leicht gekurvt ein Lächeln andeutet, was nicht oft geschieht. Manchmal, wenn sie ihn beobachtet und heimlich mitzählt- es geht nur langsam voran- fragt sie sich, warum sie das überhaupt tut, doch die einzige Antwort ist eine Zahl.

...

Er hat verschiedene Lächeln. Sie rangieren von spöttisch, über sarkastisch nach abfällig und als sie nach einer Woche die zwanzig erreicht hat, fragt sie sich, ob er wohl jemals ehrlich lächelt, so wie sie es damals bei Harry beobachtet hatte, bei sich im Spiegel sieht.

Seine Lächeln werden ihre neue Sucht, sie dreht sich überall nach ihm um, sucht ihn überall. Ein _richtiges_ Lächeln von ihm zu sehen wird ihr Ziel, verfolgt sie bis in die Nacht hinein. Sie teilt die Tage in gut und schlecht ein, je nach der Anzahl von gezählten Lächeln und addiert am Ende der Woche alle Tage zusammen, geht mit diesen Zahlen fast so um wie ein Geschäftsmann mit seinen Einnahmen.

Sie steigt und fällt mit der Bewegung seines Mundes.

...

Er bemerkt es schnell, schneller, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Hey, Weasly!", ruft er einmal über den Korridor, als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Unterricht begegnen. Sie dreht sich um, sieht ihn, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, den Mund gebogen.

Spöttisch, abfällig. Nummer drei für diesen Tag.

„Ich dachte, du stehst auf Potter?".

Schadenfroh, höhnisch. Vier.

Sie atmet tief ein, drängt all den Hass, den sie aufbringen kann, in ihre Augen.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", zischt sie, den Blick fest auf ihn geheftet. Er sieht sich nach seinen beiden Begleitern um, zuckt demonstrativ mit den Schultern, bedenkt jeden mit einem Grinsen, begleitet von einem Augenrollen. Fünf. Sechs.

„Dann hör auf, mich immer so anzustarren, Wiesel".

Bevor sie etwas entgegnen kann, steht plötzlich Harry vor ihr, lässt Beleidigungen an sich abprallen. Sie beachtet ihn nicht, beobachtet nur Draco, zählt.

Sieben. Acht. Neun.

Bevor sie ein zehntes zählen kann, ist er verschwunden und Harry sieht sie an, sagt etwas, doch sie hört nicht zu, murmelt nur: „Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen."

...

Wie viele Lächeln braucht es, bis man sich an jemanden verliert? Sie wartet ab und zählt.

...

Das Schuljahr geht voran und seine Lächeln werden seltener und die wenigen sind meistens solche, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen, die nur so von Hass triefen. Manchmal sieht sie ihn tagelang nicht lächeln, manchmal fürchtet sie sich, ihn anzusehen.

Sie konzentriert sich auf die Schule, beobachtet ihn nur noch in der großen Halle oder wenn sie sich durch Zufall auf dem Gang über den Weg laufen.

Doch das Zählwerk in ihr macht weiter und insgeheim wartet sie immer noch auf sein Lächeln.

...

Als sie sieht, wie er vom Besen herunterfällt und die letzten Meter auf den Boden taumelt, sich den Arm hält, das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen, Harry mit sich zieht, vergisst sie, klar zu denken, findet sich erst wieder, als sie im Krankenflügel an Harrys Bett sitzt. Neben ihr sitzen Ron und Hermione, schießen wütende Blicke in Dracos Richtung, ignorieren das friedliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, dass Ginny sofort ins Auge gefallen ist. Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnet, überzieht ein strahlendes Lächeln sein Gesicht, doch anstatt sie mitten ins Herz zu treffen, schwebt es an ihr vorbei, lässt sie kalt.

Dracos Augen sind noch immer geschlossen, das so untypische friedliche Lächeln liegt immer noch auf seinem Gesicht.

Harry, Hermione und Ron sind in ein Gespräch vertieft und sie weiß, dass sie gehen muss, doch so bleibt sitzen, selbst als Harry die Augen wieder schließt, Ron und Hermione gegangen sind und Madame Pomfrey sie mahnend daran erinnert, dass es schon spät ist.

„Mr. Potter kommt ganz gut alleine klar", sagt sie zwinkernd und Ginny lächelt versonnen, bis die Krankenschwester endlich den Raum verlassen hat.

Sofort zieht es sie zu dem anderen Bett hinüber, und unweigerlich fühlt sie sich an Tom Riddle und sein Tagebuch erinnert, doch sie schiebt diesen Gedanken beiseite, bleibt kurz vor dem Bett stehen und betrachtet Draco, begutachtet die große Schramme auf seiner Wange.

Als seine Augenlider vorsichtig flattern, erschrickt sie sich, weicht ein paar Schritte zurück, sieht mit an, wie das Lächeln auf seinem Mund spurlos verschwindet. Er seufzt, öffnet die Augen und sieht sie an.

Starr vor Schreck, gebannt von seinen Augen wagt sie es nicht, sich zu bewegen und so sieht sie, wie seine Lippen sich wieder bewegen, sich kräuseln und sich zu dem verziehen, worauf Ginny seit Beginn des Jahres gewartet hat.

Ein Lächeln, ein richtiges, ehrliches Lächeln.

Etwas bewegt sich in ihrem Magen, in ihrem Kopf und mit einem Schlag sind all die Ziffern, die sie so lange gesammelt hat, verschwunden, vergessen.

_Gut_, denkt sie und fängt von vorne an. Noch im selben Moment erreicht Draco sei volles Bewusstsein, verzieht wieder sein Gesicht und bevor sie ein weiteres, gehässiges Lächeln erreichen kann, wendet Ginny sich ab und läuft davon

Eins.

...

Wie viele Lächeln braucht es, bis man sich an jemanden verliert? Sie lässt diese Frage in ihrem Mund schmelzen und entscheidet dann, das eins genug ist.

E N D E


End file.
